1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch release device which is mechanically actuated and may be utilized to release a plurality of loads sequentially, in response to a corresponding plurality of mechanical impulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous constructions for locking cargo hooks and mechanical devices for releasing those hooks are known in the prior art. These devices have been constructed in direct response to the need for positively retaining and then releasing a static load. Such devices are frequently associated with the building trades and with the shipping industry. Large hooks are utilized to secure, lift and move a load, and then remote means are utilized to release the hook's grasp on the material.
Devices of this type are exemplified in the prior art by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,577,790; 3,578,373; and 3,630,562. These patents all teach constructions for locking hook mechanisms, and the last two patents also teach a structure whereby the hook can be remotely released.
Of course, sub-species of latches which are remotely releasable have developed in the art. One such sub-species is commonly found within the technical area concerning oceanographic research. Oceanographic research techniques often require that various sensing, collecting and/or testing devices be released at predetermined depths. To accomplish this result, and to reduce the cost of research hardware, plural latch, sequential release devices have been constructed. Two exemplar such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,412,498 and 3,729,855, both to Niskin. Each of these patents disclose retaining mechanisms for holding a plurality of objects and sequentially releasing those objects in a remote fashion.
Accordingly, it is clear that there is a great need in the art for latch mechanisms which are capable not only of retaining a plurality of loads, but also of releasing those loads in a predetermined, sequential fashion. Presuming that such devices will often be utilized in the area of oceanographic research, it is clear that they will be subject to extremely deleterious environmental conditions such as salt water, extreme temperature changes, and relatively rough handling. It is primarily with these objects in mind that the present invention has been developed.
While the present invention is contemplated as being quite useful in the area of oceanographic research, the invention is certainly not to be limited thereto. The latch release device of the present invention is suitable for use in virtually any environment wherein it is desired to retain one or a plurality of loads and to release those loads in response to a predetermined remote command.